Nowadays, as various electronic products that can be remotely controlled such as a smart computer or an internet protocol television are released, various types of signal input devices for remotely inputting a signal into the electronic products are also being provided. The most typical example of such remote signal input devices is a remote controller. An ordinary remote controller has a plurality of buttons, which are capable of controlling functions of a product, installed therein.
Button implementation methods in a conventional remote controller implement a single function with a single button by a switch type or a button pressing type and implement a short cut button to promote user convenience with respect to various functions of an electronic product. However, because the number of buttons is gradually increased to implement numerous functions in a single remote controller, the size of the remote controller is gradually being increased, and the structure of the remote controller is gradually becoming more complicated. When the structure of the remote controller becomes complicated in this way, because it is difficult for a user to easily figure out where a button for a desired function is located, there is a problem of inconvenience in use.
Meanwhile, as a way to solve the above problem, a multifunction button in which about two functions can be performed by a single button can be implemented. Such a multifunction button is configured so that a desired function can be selected using an arrow button in a key code converting mode. When such a multifunction button is used, although the number of function buttons is reduced, because an arrow button is still necessary, there are disadvantages in that a limitation exists in reducing the number of function buttons and an operation becomes complicated.
The prior art document below relates to a slide switch and does not contain the gist of the present disclosure.